pripara_fandomfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Ginagi Sayonara ~ Self Produce
Idol: Ginagi Sayonara Coord: Star Ilumined Set (Mizuki Ver) Cyalume Coord: Divine Star Iumierè Cyalume Coord (Rosa Ver) Cancion: Queen Of Roses Items: Idol Aura Antes del Live Nino: 'y...Gina~Chan que vas a hacer? '''Ginagi: '''Debo promocionar mi album y mi Brand '''Reona: '*trae los panfletos* Ten Ginagi~Chan 'Ginagi: '''Arigatou! Reona~Kun '''Nino: '''Ginagi aun no has vuelto a tu forma Lovely ¿porque? '''Ginagi: '''Aun no lo se '''Nino: '''Bueno...Vamos a repartir los panfletos '''Ginagi: '*reparte panfletos* vengan a mi live por favor '''Chica: y esto es para que? Chica 2: '''Desert Rose? oye es la brand de Salma~Sama! '''Chica 3: '''Tu la creaste? '''Ginagi: '''Si! '''Chica: '''Ahora recuerdo tu creaste el Angel Feather Ginagi Coord no? '''Ginagi: '''S-si '''Grupo de Chicas: '''si ella lo creo! Pero...no tenias el pelo rojo? '''Ginagi: '''si pero....es una nueva apariencia con otra Jewel una Cool '''Chica: '''Nunca te he visto en forma Cool ¿vas a hacer un live con una Jewel Cool? '''Ginagi: Si! *se acercan muchas chicas* Ginagi: Vengan por favor y les dare un album de canciones a cambio + un coord Chicas:VAMOOOOS! Live Ginagi: '''*esta subida en una estrella en el escenario en el techo y nadie la ve, todo esta oscuro y solo se ven unas pocas luces* Hola a todos gracias por venir, para los que no me conocen, Mucho gusto soy Ginagi Sayonara,*se para de la estrella, y las luces la iluminan y salta al suelo* para los que me conocen se preguntaran ¿porque no estoy en mi forma Lovely?, la respuesta no se sabe, '''Desert Rose '''es una Brand multiple creada para que cada chica brille con sus maravillosos conjuntos, espero que les guste esta brand ya que brilla sin para, por otro lado tengo un Album de Musica que escribi con todo mi Corazon, Nino y Reona estaran al final de Live para entregarles los Album Vocal y espero su voto para el evento B5, sin mas preambulos, '''Queen Of Roses! *'SE ACTIVA SU AURA *' Erabi totta unmei wa sō yo queen''no ''card Ōkan no iro ni somerare kagayaki no naka susumu no Hakushu no uzu ga hibiku anata kara no ai wo kanjiru Gyakuichi no imi naraba zasetsu ni naru to shitemo Yume ya hikari ya uta ga utsukushī koto wo tsutaetai Hikikae ni kanjō wo toki ni kakushite mo ī Kōfukuna sekai min'na no egao Mamori tzuzuketeku tame dakishimetai Nakushiteku koto no kowasa wo shitta keredo Kono mune no oku ni mada aru osore no toge to tatakau Erabi totta unmei wa sō yo queen card 'Making Drama Switch On!' *En el Making Drama Ginagi esta en un salón con todo apagado, todo aburrido, todo solitario y ella esta con una capa negra luego levanta sus dos manos y comienza a salir una luz de su corazón, que cada vez se hace mas grande hasta que ella besa esa luz y se expande x todo el mundo, llenándose de colores, lucez y muchos brillos entonces ella se quita la capa le salen unas alas y comienza a volar hasta llegar a la Luna* The Bright Wishes of an Idol thumb|center|324px Cyalume Time Ōkan no iro ni somerare kagayaki no naka susumu Rin to shite Watashi ibara no joō Kon'na tōmeina asa ni anata wa nani omou? Rondo odoru dake no kotae no nai mokuba? Jiyūna ocha no jikan hitomi no naka ni aru teien Hareyakana parade ga hito yasumi dekiru basho Ongaku ya''dance'' ya min'na artist Funsui no yō ni saku idea Tenshi no shukufuku candy melody Watashitachi ga sumu hoshi wa tatta hitotsu Moshi ima anata ga mayotte naiteru nara Koko e kite chizu wo tashikame dress ni kiga e dekakemashou Erabi totta unmei wa sō yo queen no card Ōkan no iro ni somerare kagayaki no naka susumu no